


Memories Through the Fog

by smarieg00



Series: LadyNoir July 2k17 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LadyNoir July 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: July 6th prompt: Foggy





	Memories Through the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> July 6th prompt: Foggy

Chat Noir led Ladybug up to the top viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Chaton, what are we doing up here? You know we should be patrolling.”

“I've got a surprise for you. Just around the corner.”

He took her hand and walked until they rounded the corner. 

In front of them was a small picnic laid out on a red blanket. There were fruit and bread and much more pulled in a basket. 

“What's all this for?”

Chat Noir sat down on the blanket, dropping Ladybug's hand so that she could sit across from him. 

“Well, our the anniversary of our first battle in a few days, so I wanted to do something special for it.”

Ladybug picked up a strawberry and bit into it. 

“Thanks, Chat. This is lovely.”

“I just wish the view was nicer. Of course today it had to be foggy.”

Ladybug cast her eyes toward the skyline. Chat Noir was right it was pretty foggy; you could hardly see past le Seine. 

She turned back to him and smiled. 

“It's not about the view though. It's about the memories and the people you made them with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
